


Love You're Born to Find [Chapter Six]

by bobasheebaby



Series: Cordonian Ruby [7]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Presumed heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Ruby’s made her decision, she just has to loop in her brothers ... and Beau.
Relationships: Bastien/Olivia Nevrakis, The Heir (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)
Series: Cordonian Ruby [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Love You're Born to Find [Chapter Six]

Ruby nervously chewed her thumbnail as she paced the floor. Her response had been automatic, the answer slipping past her lips with barely a thought.

She stood by her decision, though she was nervous now that she had to explain everything she’d learned to Beau. _How do you tell your boyfriend you are really royalty and meant to rule a country?_ Her stomach twisted in knots, she didn’t want to leave him, not when she wasn’t sure if she’d ever be coming back. She thought of inviting him to go with her, _would he want to go with me?_

Even after five years together she questioned if he’d be willing to leave everything behind for her. _Could I really ask him?_ Could she actually bring herself to ask him to leave behind his family and risk his life for her? Would it be kinder to say goodbye and shatter her own heart into a million pieces?

Her heart pounded in her chest, he was the only guy she’d ever dated. He was her first love, until this morning she had thought he’d be her only love. Five years, and now she was standing at a cliff trying to decide if she should free fall or dive with him by her side. _Maybe it would have been better if Mama and Papa hadn’t allowed us to stay in Texas so I could be with Beau._

The thought made her throat grow tight. She loved him more than she had ever thought possible and she never wanted to think of not being with him, _I might still lose him. I can’t ask this of him, can I?_

“Ruby, are you really a princess?” Lovett questioned pulling Ruby from her fearful spiral.

“Lovett!”

“What Mama? I want to know.”

“Eat your apples,” Olivia slid the plate of sliced pink ladys across the table to her youngest. How he could eat those overly sweet monstrosities she’d never understand, for now she’d be thankful they could bring a moment of silence.

“I was just wondering what it means for me!” Lovett pouted as he picked up an apple slice.

“We’re waiting for Beau, and then we’ll explain. Just be patient, Little Wolf.” Bastien gently ruffled his son’s dark auburn locks, earning a grunt in response. Patience was not Lovett’s strength.

“I’m gonna go wait for him outside,” Ruby said. She felt as though she would suffocate if she waited a second longer, the walls slowly closing in with each passing moment.

“It’ll be okay Goose.”

_I really wish I could believe that Papa._ She rushed outside, sighing in relief as she watched Beau exit his old blue and white pickup.

“Ruby is everything okay? I thought I was coming by later.”

“I — let’s go to the kitchen and I’ll explain.”

“Wait.” He rested his hands on her shoulders, his hazel eyes imploring her sapphire blue. “Is everything okay?”

Tears welled up in her eyes. She wasn’t sure, she had no idea how he’d react to her news. Only after she told him could she truly know if she was okay or not. _When did I become some lovesick girl?_ “I don’t know.”

He pulled her into his arms pressing a kiss to her hairline. “Whatever it is Ruby, I promise it’ll be okay. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

She shook in his arms at his words. _Don’t say that. You don’t know._ She looked up giving him a weak, unconvincing smile. “I know.” _Do I? I know he loves me, but this is life changing._

Every step towards the kitchen made her heart beat faster and her throat constrict. The fear of losing him because of something she couldn’t control had gripped her so tight she couldn’t breathe. She was sure she would strangle from the worry alone before she had explained.

“Beau’s here!” Lovett exclaimed, “can we talk about Ruby being a —”

“Lovett,” Olivia shot him a stern look full of warning, “let your sister speak.”

“Ruby, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

“That’s what I want to know!” Lovett quipped. “Ow!” He pouted as he rubbed his shin where Galen had kicked him.

“Ruby are you sick? Please talk to me.”

“It’s nothing like that.”

Beau's eyes darted around the familiar faces of Ruby’s family, desperate for some hint of what was going on. “Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out.”

Ruby nodded as tears streamed down her face. _Please let that be true._ “M—mama and Papa g-gave me this this morning.” She struggled to get the words out as she pulled the letter from her pocket.

_How do I begin to explain?_ Do I just blurt it out? “M-maybe it w-would be b-best if y-you r-read it …”

“Okay.” Beau responded, still struggling to understand what was going on. Lovett was his normal overexcited self, Galen was calmer and more subdued watching as always. Ruby, his beautiful, strong, confident Ruby was shaking like a leaf and shedding more tears than he’d seen over their five years together.

Beau carefully took the creased paper and sat at the table, slowly unfolding it revealing an elegant script he’d never seen before. “Ruby, what is this?” He asked looking up at her.

“Read it, then I’ll explain.” _Hopefully you will still be able to look at me._

“I want to see!” Lovett said, jumping from his seat.

“Lovett, sit. Give Ruby a minute. If you interrupt again you will go to your room until _after_ she’s explained.”

“Fine …” Lovett grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Ruby turned away, unable to watch Beau read the words she now had memorized. She wasn’t ready to see the moment that he could no longer look at her. _Please don’t hate me._

“Ruby, is —is this from your parents?”

“Yes.” She replied, back still turned to him.

“Okay, I’m more than a little confused.”

Ruby spun around, her brow knit together in confusion. “Why are you confused?”

“I’m just trying to understand how one letter from your parents could make you this upset.” Beau glanced back at the letter. “Your parents were royal, I just don't know why that made you so upset.”

Ruby swallowed as she took the seat next to him. “Mama and Papa explained to me after I read this,” she pointed to the letter that turned her world upside down. _This was not how today was supposed to go._ When she woke up she never would have expected that she would end up explaining to Beau that she was a queen and had to leave. “They explained that my parents died in a car accident and that Papa is the only reason I survived.”

Beau carefully took her hand into his, brushing the back of her hand with his thumb. His hazel eyes were soft as he gazed into her tearfilled blue. _You’ve got this, you can tell me._

She smiled weakly, would he still be so calm and sure once she was done bringing all their plans for the future tumbling down around them? “The accident was caused by the king of a neighboring kingdom … he —he wanted an alliance with our country that involved marrying me off, my parents refused. So he killed them and took the country.” Her voice shook as she recounted the details she’d just learned that morning. “Cordonia, my country, it’s destroyed … the king has destroyed as much as he could … I’m their queen,” she held her head a little higher despite the pain threatening to pull her down. “I need to help them … I have to free them.”

Beau’s hand brushed her cheek, “alright.”

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut. “I—I don’t know if or when I’ll be back.”

“Oh.”

Ruby’s eyes sprang open, her heart leaping in her throat as she caught a glimpse of heartbreak on Beau’s face. _Can’t he see how much it’s breaking me?_

“I just thought … what about our plans?”

“I —”

“Can we go back to Ruby being a queen?” Lovett asked, his fingers drumming the table excitedly.

“Okay boys. I think it’s time to give your sister some space.”

“But I want to know what’s going on!” Lovett whined.

“We’ll all talk later, I think it’s better we give Beau and Goose some space.”

Ruby gave her father a tiny smile as her brother’s exited the room. “I promise, everything will work out, Goose.” Bastien said, giving Beau a small nod as he left the room.

“RuRu, tell me what’s going on.” Beau said wiping the tears from her cheek.

Ruby cracked a half smile, “that’s not fair, you know I can’t help but laugh when you call me that!”

“That’s why I said it.” He knelt in front of her taking both her hands in his. “Talk to me.”

“I love you so much and I don’t know what’s going to happen and I can’t ask you to give up everything for me.”

“Ruby,” he looked down at their clasped hands, “this isn’t how I was planning …” He released her one hand brushing her blonde waves behind her ear. “Ruby, you are the strongest, most amazing woman I ever met. I never would have guessed the day I met you that you would have become so important to me.

You are smart, feisty, and never afraid to speak your mind.

You have taken me by surprise from the very start. You were always so confident, but with me you tried to shield it.

I’ve tried more than once to pinpoint when you claimed my heart and I honestly think it might have been that first date when I took you shooting at Nana and Pop’s.

Any other girl would have complained that shooting isn’t a date, but you just pulled back your hair and definitely beat my ass.

You never seem to be afraid, you just go into everything headfirst and so self assured.

When I think about my future, all I know for certain is that my place is by your side. I don’t care where we are, here in Texas or across the ocean saving your country from a tyrant; none of it matters as long as you are by my side.”

“Beau, I can't ask you to leave.”

“You aren’t asking. I know you, you would never ask. You would rather take a million hits yourself than allow anyone you care about feel a second of pain. You always put those you love first. I know you don’t want me to feel like I have to go, but Ruby I do.”

“Beau …”

“Ruby, as much as you can’t stand to see others in pain … I couldn’t stand not knowing what happened to you if you left. I know there are no promises, but in life there never are. I also know that when it comes to you, there isn’t a damn thing you can’t do if you put your mind to it.” He paused collecting his thoughts. “Ruby, I have never been happier than I have with you. I can’t see a life without you by my side.”

Ruby swallowed. “Beau … what are you saying?”

“Ruby, I don’t care that you are a queen, I love you for you and nothing would make me happier than being your husband.”

Ruby’s lip trembled. “Beau.”

“I’m saying … I’m asking … will you marry me?”

Ruby nodded as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

His hand cupped the back of her head as his lips met hers in a tender kiss. “God I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Do me a favor RuRu, stop scaring me like that.”

“Stop calling me that ridiculous nickname!” She playfully slapped his chest.

“Nope, it’s staying for the rest of our lives.”

“Nana and your mom are gonna kill me,” she rested her head against his shoulder, “taking you away and putting you in danger.”

“They’ll get over it.” He pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her hair. “They love you way too much to stay mad forever.”


End file.
